


hot ghoul summer

by SeeMeInTheShadows



Series: setting the course [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Jessica Moore, BAMF Sam Winchester, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hunter Jessica Moore, Protective Dean Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), jessica and dean are founding members of the protect sam squad, jessica deserves MOORE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMeInTheShadows/pseuds/SeeMeInTheShadows
Summary: It’s summer quarter and Sam and Jess are stuck taking remedial hunting lessons taught by none other than Dean Winchester.Part of my AU where Sam goes to school with Dean and John's blessing and everyone is a giant nerd.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore & Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: setting the course [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141406
Kudos: 10





	hot ghoul summer

Jessica’s face twists in disgust when she enters the motel room and Dean wants to groan to himself because while Jessica definitely seems more bearable than Lauren or, god forbid, Alexandra, he’s about to spend the next three months with her and shitty motels are the name of the game. Credit card scams don’t grow on trees, dammit. 

Still, she schools her expression and sets her bag on a nearby table, bouncing on the bed next to Sam, throwing her legs over his and her arm around his shoulder. His arm comes up automatically to hold her back and he grins down at her, going in for a quick kiss.

It’s Dean’s turn for his face to twist in disgust. He considers getting a second room, but again, trees and scams. He had had to lay down some ground rules earlier (“Hey! No canoodling in the backseat!” “Dude, did you really just say ‘canoodling?’”) and if the way that those two are looking at each other is any indication, he has T-minus seconds to get out of the hotel. 

“I’m going to go scout out the town,” he mutters as he throws his bag down and heads out. “See if I can find a bar we can try to get some information from later. Maybe stop by the library.”

“Okay Dean,” Sam says absently, staring down at Jess.

He doesn’t let the door hit him on the way out. So far, their little trio has been together for about a week. First stop was obviously Bobby’s in South Dakota, where the older hunter gave Jessica a crash course in some basic training that he and Sam hadn’t covered in the previous quarter. 

It had been awful. Because sure, Sam was apparently some type of “hunting research prodigy” but that was just fancy talk for being King of the Geeks. And Jessica was easy on the eyes, but she was maybe even a bigger geek than Sam because she had decided to learn Sanskrit and Coptic for fun and at least Sam had the excuse that it was useful. And while Bobby may act tough, he had been the one to teach Sam nearly everything that he knew.

Basically, Dean had been surrounded by maybe the only three people in the world who could make killing monsters into a snoozefest. Dinners were academic affairs, with debates over whether the geometry of sigils had an effect on their power and on the accuracy of secondary sources in some of the books they had read.

Now that Jessica’s ‘Job Orientation’ was complete, it was the first day on the road, time for some real training. The hunt they’re on looks basic- as much as a hunt ever is. Still, Sam would never forgive Dean or himself if Jessica got hurt or caught up in too much too early. So for the rest of the summer, he and Sam will be doing a lot of pre-emptive research. Narrowing down some cases, letting Jessica try to work her way through them. 

This one shouldn’t be hard, it’s a poltergeist and not even a particularly nasty one (not that she knows that yet). Still, it had freaked the owner, Leonard Briggs, out who had known a guy who had known a guy who had known Bobby who sent them. So there won’t even be any sneaking around.

At the library, Dean finds himself searching through recent national newspapers and tabloids, seeing if he can get some possibilities for their next hunt. After about an hour has passed and he has a couple of leads on cases (but nothing for them, he’ll send them on to Bobby and Dad), he figures it’s safe to head back to the motel.

It is. Sam and Jessica are lounging against the headboard, watching HGTV with the air conditioner on full blast. Jess’s hair is damp and the mirror is still a little foggy, so she must have faced her disgust at the bathroom to take a shower. When Dean walks in, she turns to him and grins. “Time to discuss?”

He can tell she’s nervous, but also impatient and unwilling to show him any weakness. Sam pokes her on the cheek and her grin brightens. “Tell me what you think and why, Jess,” Dean says.

It’s not an unexpected question, and Jessica has obviously been preparing her answer because she speeds through it and it has a thesis statement for fucks sake.

It’s good, too. She’s nailed their spirit down as a poltergeist (with room for some sort of cursed or possessed object, definitely fair). Most likely tied to the preteen daughter of Leonard, Sarah Briggs.

“If the minutes of the city council meeting is anything to go off of, the zoning commission and the historical society is thorough with a capital T. The land was farmland before this, and the house has a basement so it’s unlikely that anyone was buried there that wouldn’t have been dug up in construction.”

Jessica pauses for a breath of air, looks at Sam who is beaming, and continues.

When all is said and done, she looks again at Sam for approval and the big doofus’s smile is so wide it could split his face. “You’re perfect and I love you,” he mutters to her like the sap he is and she kisses him quickly before turning to Dean nervously.

Dean turns to Sam. “She read the city council notes about zoning. That’s like...the most boring part of the most boring thing. Maybe ever. Where did you find this girl?”

“Does this mean I passed?” Jessica asked. “Because I also looked up how to perform a poltergeist ritual!Here, wait a second!” She reaches over the side of the bed and grabs her bag. Unzipping the front pocket, she pulls out several ziploc bags which filled with leaves and powders. “Ta da! I got all the ingredients from Bobby before we left.”

Sam is now looking at Jess like she’s an angel and Dean can’t contain the smile that quirks his lips as he nods in approval.

_-_-_-_

The hunt really is that easy. They handle the poltergeist easily enough and Sarah Briggs has an appointment with the school counselor the next week so all in all a win for everyone. There’s even enough time to celebrate with diner pie afterwards.

Even so, Jess seems a bit shaken by what she saw and that night she clings to Sam and he clings to her back. It’s obvious that she doesn’t want to sleep, but exhaustion from the events of the day weigh heavily on her and eventually she drifts off to sleep.

In the dim light coming from the desk lamp at the other end of the motel room, Dean can see the strange set to Sam’s face and he holds Jess. 

“Everything okay?” He asks Sam.

Sam bites his lip. “I really brought her into all this, didn’t I? There’s no going back now.”

Sam looks haunted by his own words and Dean remembers that Sam wasn’t always so at ease with hunting. As a young teenager he had rebelled in all the ways possible until he was sixteen and that damn curse. It was the research side of hunting that he had really fallen in love with, and the saving people side. Not so much the hunting itself.

Dean sighs. “There was no going back the second you two idiots fell in love,” he admits. 

He didn’t like the idea of Jess learning to hunt. He still doesn’t like the idea. And he’s aware enough of his own flaws to know that most of that is because she’s a liability on hunts and he’s worried Sam will get hurt because of that.

The other part of him is worried that she’ll get hurt and it’ll break Sam. 

(He knows he should worry about her for her sake because he’s really starting to like her but he just can’t. Not right now. Not compared to Sam.)

But here and now, he feels the truth of his own words. Jessica was always going to be involved in this, one way or another. So he looks at Sam and says, “you’re doing the right thing, Sammy. This is going to keep her safe.”

He can tell Sam doesn’t believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> No apologies for the title. Some apologies for writing in present-tense This is going to updated infrequently. I don’t always feel like coming up with names for OCs so I just steal them from other TV shows. Sue me (please don’t). FYI Jessica Moore being perfect is canon as far as I'm concerned.


End file.
